


What's my name?

by Kea3



Series: What's my name? [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Or Is It?, The rangers know Trini's last name really, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea3/pseuds/Kea3
Summary: The Rangers know Trini's last name…really





	What's my name?

"Here's to the greatest power rangers of all time…" Zack yells out into the night.

Yes they had saved the town again, sadly the Krispy Kreme got crushed for a second no make that third time. It would be a miracle if the store reopened a 4th time. 

"So here's to us…."

Zack nods to each of them. "To Billy 'I found reverse and only reversed right into the Krispy Kreme store' Cranston.' It had been a funny sight. His Zord had little donuts sticking all over it.

"To Jason Lee 'the T-rex tripped and fell into Krispy Kreme but life goes on' Scott. " They doubted the store had Zord insurance.

Zack points to himself. "Zack 'crazy man' Taylor who I'd like to add avoided the Krispy Kreme." He had but he almost crashed into the nuns bus…again.

"To Kimberly 'I really like crazy girl' Hart but I'm going to need a new after school date place.' Kim throws a rock at him

"ooowwwww anyway and to you 'crazy girl Trini. All harts but no donuts.'

Trini gives him a look. "What no last name?"

Zack takes a sip of his drink and shakes his head. "Nah You don't need one… your like Madonna, Beyonce, Cher, Bono, Lady Gaga… ok thats two words but you get the idea. See your Crazy Girl."

"But I'm not a singer…" and that's when it dawns on Trini. She's had a feeling about this for a while but finally decides to voice her suspicions. "We've known each other for almost 3 months and you all still don't know my last name?" How hard was it to just ask her?

"Of course we know your last name…" Jason adds.

"Fine what is it? What's my last name?"

A hush falls over the group and only the sounds of crickets and the crackle of fire can be heard.

A

long 

hush

Trini puts down her soda can and leans back into Kimberly's arms. "Zack…whats my last name?

"…Kwan?"

Trini eyes him shifting her eyes over to "Jason?"

Jason looks down at his drink, clears this throat a few times before adding "Well Trini I…"

"Jason!!!…"

He kind of cringes and replies "López?"

She cringes at him. "You think my last name is López? Trini López?" 

Zack shakes his head. "Nah man its got to be Marino. Like T Marino."

Jason shakes his head. "I didn't say López I meant Rodríguez"

Billy frowns "But you just said López we all heard you."

"Not now BIlly. Little help anyone?" God where was a monster trying to destroy the earth so you could get out this question when you needed one. 

Zack shakes his head and looks down at his hands to to conceal his cellphone. "I've got this. Is it Smith? Petit! Jones? Taylor? oops not Taylor ummmmm

Was he trying to google names? "Zack are you looking at baby names on your phone."

"Maybe...Watanabe, Murphy, Müller, O'connor, Prince, Martínez, tiny tim, Rodríguez…"

Jason shakes his head. "I already said that one" he helpfully adds.

"García…" Zack goes on to list at least 50 more names until Trini gets bored and a little insulted. Really Trini O'connor? Really? "ok enough Billy? your turn."

Billy the smartest of the group has the best answer so far. "Trini I love and respect you but I have no idea?

God she loved Billy. Turning slightly to her right she eyes her new and suddenly very quiet girlfriend.

"Kim?"

Kim looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ummmm well I'd rather it be Hart." Upon which Zack makes a gagging sound and if he was any closer Trini would have kicked him.

"Awww that's cute…" Trini leans in, moving closer and stops less then an inch from Kimberley's lips and demands. "So what is it?

Kim gulps and answers "Gomez???"

Trini smiles, gives her a peck on the lips and pulls back.

"I was right?" Kim's not over the shock of it. It had been a guess. But now she's glad for her quick thinking brain…

Trini shakes her head gets up, grabs her bag and yells over her shoulder "Not not even close..."

**Author's Note:**

> I just found it funny that everyone calls her Deedee and the fact that the movie never gave Trini a last name. So my take on hide Trini's real last name. And who knows maybe they really said her last name and she's just messing with them.
> 
> Its been years since I wrote and even posted fan fiction but I am just really enjoying the Trimberly ship/fandom and I was really inspired by the amazing stories I've read. So thanks for reading and enjoy.


End file.
